Dragon Slayer
Dragon Slayer is a . This quest is regarded as the most difficult for free-to-play players. Upon successful completion, players gain the ability to equip the , , and their variants. It was also the last quest in RuneScape to be released before the addition of . Details Quest points to enter the Champions' Guild * Crafting Optional unless you're an ironman *The ability to defeat a level 83 dragon Recommended: * Magic, otherwise you will have to pay 10,000 coins |items = *A hammer *3 planks (just regular, not oak - found at Barbarian Outpost due north of the Agility course, Graveyard of Shadows, or at the spawn point in Port Khazard) *90 steel nails (members can obtain these from the Sawmill operator northeast of Varrock, and they can be smithed by all players using 6 steel bars at Smithing) *An unfired bowl (requires Crafting to make) *A wizard's mind bomb (bought in the Rising Sun Inn for 3 coins) *A lobster pot *A piece of silk (can be stolen from the Ardougne silk stall (requires Thieving), or bought from Thessalia for 30 coins, or from the Al Kharid silk stall for 3 coins, 2 coins if you talk to him and refuse his first offer) *The anti-dragon shield (obtainable from the Duke of Lumbridge after talking to the Guildmaster after visiting Oziach.) *2,000 coins *A ranged/magic weapon, an air rune, and a law rune (if your Magic level is 33 or higher) or 10,000 coins Strongly recommended: |recommended = *A combat bracelet (charged) can be used to teleport to the Edgeville Monastery and Champions' Guild, and/or an amulet of glory can be used to teleport to Edgeville, Draynor Village, Karamja, and Al Kharid. Saves a lot of time running. (members only) *The Chronicle can be used to teleport to the Champions' Guild easily. *Antifire potions - These will significantly lower the damage of the dragon's magic attacks. |kills = *Zombie rats (level 3)* *Ghosts (level 19)* *Skeletons (level 22)* *Zombies (level 24)* *Melzar the Mad (level 43) *Lesser demon (level 82) *Wormbrain (level 2) - optional *Elvarg (level 83) **For creatures denoted by an asterisk, there is only one of each that drops the required key. They can be noted by small differences stated in the guide. }} Walkthrough Talk to the in the , and ask him for a quest. He will then tell you to visit , who is located in the north-west corner of , very close to the . Oziach says that to be able to buy a from him, you have to kill the , , located on the desolate island of . Return to the Champions' Guild, and talk to the Guildmaster again. He will be shocked and will tell you that you will need to obtain three pieces of the map to get to the island, a boat to reach Crandor, and a shield to protect yourself from the dragon's fire. :Important: You must ask him every question you can; otherwise, you won't be able to progress in the quest. Ask him where 's piece is to obtain the (must have open inventory slot), and make sure you ask him where the maps are and where to get an . :Note: To save time, make sure you talk to the Guildmaster about buying a boat (ask how you can get to Crandor and where to get a ship) before you go see in later in the quest. This will save you having to walk back to the Guild after collecting the map. Obtaining the anti-dragon shield A free may be obtained by speaking to in . He is located on the floor of the castle, in the northern room. Alternately, you may purchase a shield from the very cheaply. Obtaining the map pieces These map pieces may be obtained in any order. When you have all three, use any piece on another piece to form the complete . Melzar's map piece ''Items required: The Maze key, food and combat equipment. (The most difficult enemy is the lesser demon; you can safespot it with Magic/Ranged and with melee as well.)'' ]] in Melzar's Maze can be safe spotted using Ranged or Magic.]] The first piece is found in . You will need food if you have a low . Melzar's Maze can be found north-west of , south of the , and west of . (If your is located here, you may wish to teleport to house and exit portal.) To get inside of Melzar's Maze, you must use the you get from the in the when you've started the quest. Once inside Melzar's Maze, do the following: #Kill the small with a long tail to get a . Once you have the red key, use it on the door that is most north (the room has a bookcase, poster, table and chairs in it), and go up the ladder. #You will find yourself in a room full of s; kill the hooded ghost wearing a tube top and without a cape to receive an . To the east of the ladder that you came up, go through the second door from the north, and go up the ladder. #You will find yourself in a room full of s. Kill the skeletons with small, round shields until you get a ; open the southwestern door, and go down the ladder at the end of the room. #Go down the ladder again, and again, until you find yourself in a room with two and a blue door. Don't use the normal exit door. If by chance you exit through the normal door, you will have to start the maze over again. Kill the zombies until you get a . Use the key on the blue door to get to the next room. #In this room, you will need to kill (level 43). For lower level s or , it might be possible to trap a between you and , preventing him from using his attack, which causes him to do nothing for long periods of time during the fight. After you have killed him, pick up his , and use it to open the magenta door. #In this room, there is a (level 82). There is a for rangers/mages and for meleers as well. For mages and rangers, stand one square to the right of the magenta door when looking north (this spot can also be used with a halberd). For meleers, lure the demon to the western part of the room, and attack it at his maximum attack range then walk one square west to make it lose interest, repeating that strategy as many times as needed (see gif to the right). Kill it to get a ; use this key on the green door then open and search the chest to get a map part. #Go up the ladder, and exit through the doors. Thalzar's map piece ''Items required: An unfired bowl, a wizard's mind bomb, a lobster pot, and silk.'' ]] To obtain this piece, you'll need an , created in the skill, a , which can be bought in for 3 , a , which can be bought in for 20 coins, and a piece of , which can be bought in or stolen from a with level 20 . When you have all these items, talk to the , who is located on the northern end of . Then, when the Oracle is done talking, go into the with all those items. Look for a magic door in the northeastern part of the mines. It is just before you see s. When you've found it, you must use all of your items on the door to open it. Open the chest and search for the second map piece. :Note: Placing the wrong items into the door or putting some in, leaving, then coming back, and putting in the rest of the items will not cancel out the items already placed in the door. Be careful not to left click your Wizard's Mind Bomb, as you will consume it rather than use it. Lozar's map piece ''Items required: 10,000 coins or Ranged/Magic combat equipment, an air rune and a law rune (33+ Magic required).'' The third and final piece can be obtained by talking to . Not Required: You can make your way to the Goblin Village and talk to the General who will tell you that Wormbrain has been arrested and is located in the jail in Port Sarim. Use one of two different ways to get the map piece from Wormbrain, located in . *You can attack him using or . Once his health reaches zero, he will say "Ow!" and drop the map part for you to (if you bought an extra , you can drink it to boost your Magic level +2). *Wormbrain can be attacked and will drop his map piece whether the player has spoken to the Goblin General or not. *Alternatively, you can pay him 10,000 in exchange for it. With all three map pieces, simply use two together, and they will all combine into the . Obtaining a boat ''Items required: A hammer, the Crandor map, 90 steel nails, 3 planks, and 2,000 coins.'' :Note: You will need to talk to the about buying a boat before you go see , but only if you haven't asked him already. You will need 90 and three s. To obtain the steel nails, you can either six s into nails (requires level 34 Smithing, which is boostable), or you can buy them from the north-east of or from other players. If you are a free to play ironman, the only place to get planks is at the in level 19 Wilderness. Next, get a and 2,000 . Go to and look for , a sailor. He is located on the second-most southern dock. He will sell you his boat named for 2,000 coins. Pay him the 2,000 coins, and the boat is now yours. Go on the ship and go inside it. Repair the hole in the ship by using the planks with the hole. :Note: If you forgot your hammer, and are on a ' world, you can buy one from a on the dock to the south, travel to the and buy one from the general store, or you can attack the to the west until one is dropped. If you are on a free world you can kill goblins west of until they drop a . Do this three times, and the hole will be repaired. Next, go to and find , the person who makes s for you. Ask him to be the captain and help sail you to . Make sure you have the in your inventory, or you will need to retrieve it from your bank. He will agree and tell you to meet him on your ship. The fight ''Items required: Food, combat equipment and the anti-dragon shield.'' Now, it is time to prepare. Equip the , some , and a . is weak against , so consider bringing a sword or dagger instead of a scimitar. Adamant or better is recommended. Elvarg is also weak against , so Rangers should bring their best with the best they can use. Elvarg is not immune to , so adding will make the battle go much smoother, thus a p++ dagger would be superb. The rest of your inventory should be filled with food; s or should do. Swordfish are preferable to lobsters since they heal more per bite (14 vs 12), but with a of around 40 and appropriate gear, you should be able to easily defeat Elvarg with just lobsters. If your stats are lower, you can buy or cook s or s with level 45 to bring as they heal more per inventory slot, but require a second bite to consume. A meat pizza heals 8 HP per bite (16 total) while an anchovy pizza heals 9 per bite (18 total). Go to your ship and sail to the island . After crashing on the island, make your way through the island to the top, avoiding the monsters there. You'll see stairs behind some s. Run past them, and enter the hole. You'll be in a cave surrounded by . Keep walking and you'll see Elvarg behind a door in a room. Before you enter the room, make sure that your anti-dragon shield is equipped. Also, if you go south a little further past the lesser demons, you should see a wall with an open option. Push it to go through and unlock a shortcut back to Elvarg in the event that you die or teleport away. Now, go in and fight Elvarg. Battle strategies Note: You can return and continue the fight if you die, as well as pick up your items. But when returning you can use the to Karamja and go down the volcano to return to Elvarg quickly, If you have opened the secret door before the fight. If not you must refix the boat and return with Ned again. Consider having activated, as 's -like magical attacks hit high. Again, using a like a is a good idea since are weak to stab. If you also use on the dragon, make sure you are using a one-handed weapon such as a , unlike a , which is two-handed. With a crossbow, you are still able to equip the necessary in the quest. If you are using magical attacks, make sure you are using tier-2 (i.e. such as , , etc.) or higher and can equip the anti-dragon shield. Also, bring just in case you are about to die. It is important to note that if you use an anti-dragon shield, as well as a drinking a dose of , Elvarg can only hit a maximum of 7 (3 or 4 if combined with Protect from Magic) with her magical attack instead of 11, thus saving you a lot of food. If you are around 35 , or more, it may be advised to stand next to Elvarg, rather than , as her mage hits can easily outweigh her hits. It is also advised to stand under her while you eat, as it will save food by not getting hit whilst you can't hit. Lower levels and without antifire potions are advised to use a , as Elvarg's fast hits make it particularly useful in dealing back damage. Also, Elvarg can be flinched using melee attacks. This is fairly easy for players who know and practiced before, to the point where it takes almost no food to kill her. For players who don't know what flinching is, it is still recommended to take a lot of food, as getting her in the right position is quite tricky. You need to stand in the southeastern corner of her cave, in the square directly next to the top-left corner of the little lava pool, and you need to get Elvarg to stand directly left of the skeleton on the ground to the northwest. If you pull this off, you will notice she does not use melee or magic attacks, while you're standing on the square mentioned above. From there, you simply attack her, and immediately click on the top-left corner of the little lava pool again to walk back to the safe square (as there are often rats occupying the actual square). Wait for her health-bar to disappear and repeat the process. As this can and will still go wrong every now and then, it is still recommended, but not strictly necessary, to bring food and have a decent combat stat (30+). If you die or teleport away, you will need to repair the boat again, unless you open the shortcut. If you did open the shortcut, you will not be able to travel to Crandor again by boat. You must use the entrance underneath . If you happen to teleport away, Elvarg will not heal if you go back quick enough. So, if you get her down low enough and leave, she will still be injured, making her much easier to kill the second time around. Finishing up Once is defeated and you have triumphed, you will automatically collect (make sure you have an empty inventory slot). Either teleport out, or go through the shortcut and past the s, to the south east of the dungeon where the skeletons are, and climb up the hanging rope to arrive on top of Karamja volcano. From here, journey to , straight to with Elvarg's head in order to prove your feat (although the head is not required in order to complete the quest). Rewards Strength experience * Defence experience *The ability to equip a green d'hide body, rune platebody, and dragon platebody *Access to Crandor *Access to the Corsair Cove Resource Area *Ability to use equipment that protects against dragonfire }} Trivia *When speaking to Oziach at the start of the quest, he asks you how you found out he sells the rune platebody. If you reply 'I am a master detective,' and have completed the quest, your character will exclaim that they even solved the Sinclair murder mystery all by themselves. *When speaking to Duke Horacio during quest, mentions to him that you are the same adventurer who defeated Elvarg.